Demons
Overview There are many paranormal menaces in Earth-27 and no list of such ne'er-do-wells could be complete without mention of the demons. One of two main species in the realm of Hell, but also found on the mortal plane, demons are formed in a variety of ways. Some would argue that they are not a unique species, but are more like the Fae in that they are a loose collection of similar beings united more in purpose than common ancestry. While they might have different origins, most demons are foul and malicious creatures who live to torment mortal beings. Demons delight in making others suffer and engage in torture, murder and any foul deed that will bring about suffering or chaos, for it is this entropic energy that they feed on. Greater demons are typically more intelligent, conniving and treacherous than their lesser brethren and typically use lesser demons as their minions, and may use humans and other mortals as pawns in elaborate games of corruption, deception, and treachery. It would be a mistake to think that such greater demons are hiding behind the ranks of these minions as greater demons also tend to be incredibly powerful and deadly in their own right. Types of Demons 1. The Fallen The Fallen were Angels who 'fell,' ritualistically stripped of their grace by the Presence and its angelic loyalists, cursed to become demons. All but the most powerful of the Fallen are unable to manifest in a physical realm on their own and are thus forced to possess the weak-willed bodies of mortals when they seek to travel the physical planes. These demons are among the most dangerous of the demons as their lack of grace gives them an insatiable hunger for entropic energy that is so great that if they're removed from a host through force or exorcism, they must quickly flee back to Hell to feed off the infernal essence there or risk withering away into nothing. Notable Fallen * The First of the Fallen was said to be Lucifer's right-hand man during Lucifer's rebellion. As an angel, the First was a Principality so enamored with Lucifer's cause that he came to believe that the Presence was insane. He became a zealot which even Lucifer felt would go too far. As a result, the First was stripped of his grace, his titles, and his name. Banished from Heaven and cast down to Hell, the First preceded many other angels who would fall for their part in the rebellion. When he found Lucifer in exile, he once again dedicated himself to serving his former master but was surprised to find that the ritual which had taken his name had also affected Lucifer's memory. In time, the mortals of Earth would give the First a new name: "Satan," which meant "the Adversary." Among the Triumvirate of Hell, Satan was the only one to keep his title as "First of the Fallen" in unbroken succession as the "Second of the Fallen" and "Third of the Fallen" often changed every few centuries while Satan remained constant... that is, until John Constantine tricked him into breaking an infernal law. Even though Satan was only stripped of his rank for a brief time, even by mortal standards, the First of the Fallen is still itching for a chance to make the Hellblazer pay for this insult. * The Second of the Fallen and Third of the Fallen were originally other Principalities stripped of their grace before ultimately being banished to Hell after Lucifer and the First of the Fallen. Unlike the First of the Fallen, these titles have been passed around to other powerful demonic lords, both fallen and archdemon among them. Currently, a Fallen by the name of Belial holds the rank of Second of the Fallen while an archdemon holds the rank of Third of the Fallen, despite not being a Fallen themselves. * Abaddon was once the Throne known as Apollyon the Destroyer but sided with Lucifer in the rebellion. He was the Second of the Fallen long ago and has held that title repeatedly throughout the history of Hell but has not been seen since the turn of the nineteenth century, believed to have gone exploring the Void. Rumor is he found a new corner of the Void to settle and has established himself as a new King of Hell elsewhere. * Azazel was once the third of the Thrones cast to Hell. Unlike Satan and Abaddon, Azazel never bothered to use infernal power to rebuild himself a new physical form, preferring to further explore his new nature until he settled into the amorphous form of a mass of shadows with fanged teeth and eyes. Azazel always craved power but had little head for politics. Azazel was usually content to release his title as Third of the Fallen in favor of corrupting mortals, but did reclaim his title briefly over thirty years ago to challenge Lucifer's decision to give ownership of Hell to Dream of the Endless. Opposing Dream's decision to give the various Lords of Hell pieces of Lucifer's wings to ensure a stalemate of power, Azazel attended a meeting of the Lords of Hell held at Dream's castle in the Dreaming. While there, Azazel famously insulted Dream at the gathering. When Dream reminded Azazel that he was a guest in the castle and would do well to respect his host, Azazel rejected the hospitality and thus freed Dream to unleash his full fury upon the demon. Azazel is rumored to be kept contained inside a jar in the Dreaming's library ever since, a mere trinket gathering dust. 2. Hellions The Hellions are what many would call "true demons" and are the original occupants of Hell. These demons are born through concentrated negative emotion compressing inside an essence cloud. Unlike the weaker fallen, all hellions have a distinct form while in Hell. However, that form may not retain its corporeality when ascending to mortal realms. Those powerful enough to manifest physical form are called Archdemons and represent the highest order of these beings. However, even among the Archdemons, there is a complicated political hierarchy with noble families known as the Demon Lords. Notable Hellions * Archfiend Asteroth * Beelzebub, Lord of Flies (past Second of the Fallen) * Ran Va Daath, the Serpent Queen (and current Third of the Fallen) * Prince Etrigan, son of Belial and Ran Va Daath * Ophur, the Great Serpent of the Garden * Asmodon * Baal-Satyr, High Lordling of the Lower Depths * The Arkannone * Baytor, Lord of the Criminally Insane * Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence * Bloodklott, the Prince of Pox * Cthuga, Hell's Arbiter * Kafir, the Horned One * Morax, Lord of Stygia * Nergal * Scapegoat * Skarva, the Seven Lords of Torture * Rakkar, the Nothing * Belphegor * Abnegazar, Ghast, and Rath (The Demons Three) 3. The Cambions Not often found in Hell, but worth mentioning due to their infernal ancestry, Cambions are the children of demonic coupling with non-demonic partners (often humans). They are naturally powerful psychics and can be easily trained to become powerful sorcerers as well. Notable Cambions * Rosacarnis (½ Hellion, ½ Endless) * Blaze (½ Hellion, ½ Pagan God) * Satanus (½ Hellion, ½ Pagan God) * Aurelius Ambrosius (½ Fallen Demon, ½ Human) * Adam Constantine (½ Human, ¼ Hellion, ¼ Endless) * Saul Constantine (½ Human, ¼ Hellion, ¼ Endless) * Maria Constantine (½ Human, ¼ Hellion, ¼ Endless) * Naamah (½ Fallen, ¼ Hellion, ¼ Endless), daughter of Azazel * Perifáneia, aka: Pride, aka: Rachel Roth, aka: Raven (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Laimar, aka: Gluttony (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Aplis, aka: Greed (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Lagneía, aka: Lust (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Thymós, aka: Wrath (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Zilévo, aka: Envy (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Nothrót, aka: Sloth (½ Demon, ½ Human) 4. The Cursed Sometimes a mortal's soul becomes so tainted by infernal energy that they become corrupted and physically transform into demonic reflections of themselves. Though the infernal energy might not always come from Hell, these sorts are often considered to be demons. Notable Cursed * Anton Arcane * Otto Haddon * Richard Swift * William Scumm 5. The Beasts Lilith, Queen of Monsters, is a Hellion succubus quite prolific in her work on Earth and other mortal planes. She not only was the first wife of Adam, the first of the Presence's mortal creations, but Lilith is also the progenitor of two entire lineages of demonic significance: the Beasts and the Lilim. The Beasts are demons usually born in the mortal world and many would come to be known as "monsters" to humans who encountered them. It is believed that many of Lilith's bestial children became the progenitors of other monstrous races, such as werewolves and vampires. Though many "beasts" appear monstrous in form, others have deceptively human appearances. Notable Beasts * Spot (the Beast With No Name) * Grendel * Gargoyles * Banshees 6. The Lilim Known by other names, such as the Lilin, Children of Lilith, Lamia, Lilu, Nocnitsa, Succubus, and Incubus; the Lilim are the descendants of Lilith, Queen of Monsters. The Lilim are said to often be the most beautiful of demons (though some bear demonic markings which affect their overall beauty) and are consumed by lust, whether this be an unholy thirst for blood, a hunger for tender flesh, an ambition for power, or merely a carnal desire to procreate with mortals, the Lilim are among the most well-known demons. Most of the oldest of their kind were born on Earth, but as humans became more civilized and organized, many were exorcised or otherwise fled to Hell. With humans becoming less superstitious and a stronger magical surge returning to Earth, many of the Lilim have joined their other demonic cousins in returning to Earth. Notable Lilim * Mazikeen * RubyE27 Adding to the Lore Note: The terms "Succubus" and "Incubus" are not strictly used for Lilim. In fact, the terms are used to describe any infernal being who uses sex, seduction, or other such tactics in their manipulations or deal-making. The term is more of an occupational title rather than an actual species of demon or devil. For instance, the daughter of Nergal and Death, the Cambion Rosacarnis is another renowned succubus without any affiliation to the Lilim, as is the lust devil Vylaela. Likewise, the gluttony devil Danielle Cassidy has been known to refer to herself as a succubus when she's feeling rather flirtatious. 7. Lords of Chaos Not usually considered to be demons, per se (at least most of them), the Lords of Chaos are beings of pure chaotic energy originating from the Void and are therefore technically demons. Their closest cousins are the hellions and the Lords of Chaos often employ hellions and other types of demons as their agents. Notable Lords of Chaos * Trigon * Melmoth * Imperiex * Klarion * Neron * Lilith, Mother of Monsters * Barbatos * Chaon * The Child * Koth * Mordru * Mr. Keeper * Pythia * Shivering Jemmy of the Shallow Brigade * T'Charr (originally) * Tython * Vandaemon * WeaverThe Infernal Houses List of Other Known Demons * Crowley, the King of the Crossroads Trivia and Notes Trivia * They are sometimes confused with Daimons, though the two are nothing alike.Heaven, Hell, and Limbo too * They are also sometimes confused with devils. Demons are not devils. * Cambions can be artificially created from a child of human parents. The type of cambions act as anchors for their parent. In an event the demon is killed or exorcised, they can just activate this connection to one of their cambionic anchors and the child is banished to hell or dies.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4 * Another demonic entity is demon Belphegor. He uses the name Verminous Skumm while on Earth. As an archdemon, he is capable of a physical manifestation as a horde of rats or a rat-like man. He feeds off souls while sedating victims with telepathically induced euphoric sensations.ECO * Ruby is technically half-Daimon, the father's parentage isn't taken into account for designation as a Lilim.Network Files: Ruby Links and References * List of Demons Category:Species